Vanila Sky
by Juveniliare
Summary: Cultural Study Club" The name rhyme with utter boringness and nerd kids trying to prove that Ninja still exist in this era. NO WAY in hell Kurosaki Ichigo will join that club. Or so he thought…


**Title : Vanilla Sky**

**Author : Juveniliare**

**Summary : **Cultural Study name rhyme with utter boringness and nerd kids trying to prove that Ninja still exist in this era. NO WAY in hell Kurosaki Ichigo will join that club. Or so he thought…

**Disclaimer : **Nah uh… Go bother someone else, Bleach ain't mine..

A/N: So yeah... I'm going to try on something new here. Estrange will probably be updated in the near time. Hopefully...

* * *

A punch and there goes the pre molar of the senior thug number 3. The same kid was then sent spiraling in the ground before clutching his aching cheek.

Ichigo Kurosaki then stood proudly with his assigned smirk and scowl trademark set on his face.

"Orange is my natural HAIR COLOR!" He then posed with all the glory one can felt, before…

"Ehem."

* * *

Silence ensued, and a groan was soon heard from the said orange haired boy.

The headmaster of Karakura High is a very wise man. If he took notice of the blood stain decorating the uniform, hand, and jaw of the student in front of him, he stayed silent. It was truly wise for him to not bring the subject to conversation.

The gym teacher of Karakura High, he is as stupid as a jawless crocodile demanding a fight with an angered grizzly bear that weight a ton more than the mentioned imprudent crocodile. If he made another comment on how the student in front of him wearing a rumpled uniform, was literally covered in blood (in which the blood didn't even belong the said student) and had bleached hair the said gym teacher couldn't even prove. He's as dead as a dodo.

His homeroom teacher looked bored. Ochi-senseiprobably doesn't care a whim on what was happening. Although she looked like she was ready to castrate him when she caught him red handed (more like bloody handed) standing in front of the senior he just beat up.

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The Principle's voice snapped Ichigo from his reverie, tucking his hand deeper into his pocket, he raised his eyes and made contact with the man's eye.

"Yes?"

"You're saying that it was the 3rd years picking at you?"

"Well…"

"LIES! Look at that orange hair! He's probably their leader!" the gym teacher screamed while pointing him.

A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead.

"My hair is not bleached and mind you I'm a freshman here!"

"LIES!He probably didn't made it to the 2nd grade and moved here!" the gym teacher started to hyperventilate, he seriously need to tone down here.

"That will be a false accusation, since Kurosaki here is one of the brightest in math class and literature." his homeroom teacher, still with the lacked of interest expression yawned.

"LIES! It was him picking on the 3rd year! I knew it!!"

"They are the three juvenile student of Karakura, how could a junior like him pick a senior?" Ochi-sensei, which now started to pick on the cuticles under her nails, calmly replied.

"He… HE…!"Ichigo gritted his teeth, will there be no end for this stupid charade! His hands were already itching to throttle the damn gym teacher.

"Please refrain yourself from making false charge." In here the Headmaster made his comment and fully silences the nosy gym teacher. The man set his eye back to Ichigo and faced him square in the face. Though Ichigo couldn't see the eyes which were hidden under the thick glasses, he could still felt the pressure under his spectacle.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I believe in you."

The gym teacher silently cursed and Ichigo let out the breath he didn't even realized he has held.

"But fighting in the school ground is prohibited no matter under what circumstances you are in." There were silver glint Ichigo swear he saw coming from the gym teacher's eye.

"And since I see you're not part of any club we have, I'm assigning you to one."

_Say what…?!_

"I'm sorry Sir, what do you mean by that?" The Headmaster raise his head and tapped his stubby fingers at the table.

"As a form of punishment to this misbehavior, I'm assigning you to a club where you could rid the negative aura pent up in your soul and cultivate it into a much more positive result." Ichigo's jaw dropped, the hell with that means!

"But you said you believe me! You said that I'm not the one who starts the fight, right?" If it was only him and the headmaster in the room, Ichigo could swear only one will get out from the room fully intact with every organ inside the body. And it's not going be him. Period.

"True, but there will still be punishment for creating a ruckus in the school ground."

"And what of those 3rd years?!"

Dark aura was forming around the gym teacher's back. His glinting eyes and suspicious smirk was in set.

"You don't need to worry about that the least."

An audible gulp was heard by the three other occupant of the room. Seems that, when wanted Kagine-sensei can be very creepy.

"And besides, joining a club is a mandatory which you've neglected at the past first 3 week of the new semester." His homeroom teacher pulled out the pamphlet containing the list of club available in the list from nowhere.

"Well that's because I don't find anything interesting!"

"You're saying that baseball club is not interesting?" Damn. Ichigo forget that the gym teacher also doubled agent as the baseball team coach.

"What about Basketball? You're tall." The headmaster was obviously trying to be good here.

"Science club? Though I'm not sure how you'll be any good in there." _Nah uh.._

"Math club, Reading Club? Your teacher just said you're good at it."

"Swimming?"

"Drama?"

"Archery?"

"Hiking?"

"Tea club?

"Sewing?" What is he? A girl? For Goodness sake he's not that wimpy Ishida! He just beat three juvenile senior and he's joining the sewing club?! The thought of that was at utmost possible that his frown deepens even further. If that even is possible…

"What about hair styling club?" The orange haired teen can only glare daggers at his homeroom teacher as she nonchalantly shrugged his stare.

"Cultural Study Club."

The name rhyme with utter boringness and nerd kids trying to prove that Ninja still exist in this era. NO WAY.

"I heard that they're in a short of member." His homeroom teacher piped in. _Strike one._

"Will be marginalized next year if the member didn't reach to 5 students."_Strike two. Hands down it's the nerdy club._

"Yes… In the verge of merging with the touring club I heard." _Merging with club what…?_

"Just because there's that girl in the club…" _Girl?_The mental image of a short nerdy acne girl with pigtail hair on both side and revolting green bracket attacked his sense. _Strike three and your out BABY!_

"**No**." A short and curt decline that contains Ichigo's pride and future as a high scholar for the next three years. He raised his head in confidence and eyed the Headmaster with striking amber eye he thought to be charming (if not pleading and down-right weird for a supposed student who just beat three bad ass juvenile into a muddy pulp). Too bad maybe his 'charming' gaze was depleted by the Headmaster's ultra-thick glasses.

"It is decided then, you're now an eligible member of the Cultural Study Club!" Ichigo's jaw dropped, the umpteenth number.

Can't these old geezer listen to what he just said?!

His homeroom teacher snatched the pen that was in the headmaster's pen holder, scribbled his name and circled the Cultural Study Club before handing it (more like shoving it though) into Ichigo's hand.

"Take this and visit the club's room after school. It's at the first floor left wing just beside the exit door and the announcement board."

"Wait up! I never sai…"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!

"Ah! That was the bell ending the 6th period. You better go now Kurosaki… You won't want to miss the 7th period, right?" Unfortunately, Ichigo's 7th period was of this same teacher who just made him enter the club which may jeopardize his high school life and grinning like a mad hatter who just drank a cup of high concentrated mercury inserted tea. _DAMN!_

"I will make sure he join this club, and so please excuse us to our designated class."

With that said, she pushed Ichigo with forces he never knew she held and practically throw him from the headmaster's room and following him suite before saying her goodbyes to the headmaster and the still huffing and puffing gym teacher.

"What are you thin…" Even before he could finish his sentence, Ochi-sensei was already five paces away. Hands down, that teacher is a wonder woman.

"I thought there will be no end of it! Lucky for us to be able to get out _right in time for my class_. Fasten your pace Kurosaki!"

Ichigo, still in a mood of astonishment could only comply with his teacher's order and followed her trails. Before they reach the door leading to his class, his teacher spun and points the pen she snatched back at the headmaster's room and shoving it at his nose.

"Like I've said in front of the headmaster, you are going for this club and you will stay there. Or there'll be no sane explanation why your history grades just plummet." If people though Ichigo's glare was scary, then they don't know shit about this glare the homeroom teacher could do.

"Fine…."

"Very good Kurosaki!" Ochi-sensei then opened the classroom door and greeted her students. Leaving a dumbstruck Kurosaki Ichigo with the scariest scowl a soul could produce.

Good bye normal High School.

Say Hi too nerdy Culture Club…

* * *

What do you think..??

R&R!


End file.
